


Warmth for Winter

by LuckyIzzy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Snowfall, Socially Awkward Stephen Strange, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: "What's so fun about going out and playing in the snow like damned children anyway?" Stephen thinks.





	Warmth for Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Whee this is my contribution to Iron-Strange Reverse BigBang!! The art my work was based on was created by wonderful [Ms. Frizzle](https://thefriz01.tumblr.com/)  
> It has been edited by dearly [Vi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief) All my gratitude to [IronStrange Haven](http://ironstrangehaven.tumblr.com/) for arranging this event.

The snow piled up on 177A Bleecker Street. Stephen was sitting on the window of the top floor, distracted from the book he was reading for the sake of watching the white city. Some children ran past, giggling and throwing snow at each other. A couple was just passing by, the man slipped on the ice, resulting in the children burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. Bypassers snorted, and his partner, a brunette lady grinned and helped him stand. The fallen man grinned sheepishly as they proceeded to walk away together, hand in hand.    
  
Stephen sighed as he watched the scene unfold.  _ What did people even find enjoyable about going out in this weather?  _ He had always preferred snuggling under a warm blanket with a book in front of him and a cup of warm coffee, tea, or chocolate as he was now.    
  
With the warmth of the cloak wrapped around him, as he gazed out the window, it hadn’t taken long before Stephen had dozed off without meaning to. He was not quite unconscious, but rather floating hazily in between reality and  peaceful slumber. He came back to himself at the sound of an eager tapping at the window, and gave a short cry as he fumbled under the Cloak, almost falling off his seat in the process.    
  
“Damn you, Tony,” Stephen huffed in exasperation when he saw an Iron Man suit, most likely with the man inside, was floating right outside the window, knocking on the glass with the metallic hands. Stephen created a portal with a flick of his hands, and the suit stepped inside.    
  
Seconds after entering the room, scarlet and gold metals quickly crawled back into their housing unit, revealing the man inside. Tony’s tanned skin had grown pale from being out in the cold, his lips and face completely dried out from the frigid air. Nevertheless, he smiled brightly and dropped a light kiss on Stephen’s lips. “Missed me, doc?”   
  
Stephen let a content smile slip over his features as he offered Tony a cup of warm decaf. 

Tony took the cup with a smile before he flopped on the couch, sinking into the plush cushions lining the back and crossing his legs at the ankles. “So Steph,” he asked around a sip of coffee, “what the hell are you doing inside today?”   
  
Stephen arched an eyebrow, “Why? Is there something outside that needs my attention at this moment?”   
  
“Of course there is!” Tony grinned, leaning forward in excitement. “There is this  _ huge _ snow pile outside just begging to be played in!”   
  
Stephen snorted at the suggestion. “What are you five? Actually, yes, you are, so don’t bothering answering that.”   
  
Tony scowled, put the cup down, and uncrossed his legs. “Playing in the snow is for all ages, old or young!”   
  
“Actually, it is for  _ no _ ages, Not to mention extremely stupid. I fail to see why people would want to get their clothes wet and willingly be cold,” Stephen retorted as he crossed his arms stubbornly.   
  
“Seriously, Stephen?” Tony sighed as he shook his head. “Have you ever played in the snow? Made a snowman? Had a snowball fight?”    
  
The former neurosurgeon refused to answer and instead turned his head away and to the side, much like a pouting child.   
  
“What the motherfucking hell! Come on, Stephen,” Tony demanded, standing from the couch. “We are going outside, and we are gonna make the most awesome snowman in the history of snowmen!” Tony took hold of Stephen’s hand and tugged in the direction of the front door.   
  
Stephen resisted Tony’s pulls in favor of spinning him around and leaning in to steal a kiss. “Forget it, Anthony,” he whispered huskily, “I can think of much more exciting things to do inside.”   
  
“Nuh-uh,” Tony huffed as he gently pushed Stephen away. “We are going out and, just returned from Hogwarts or not, you will not be getting out of it.”

* * *

 

**Nebraska, Stephen Strange, aged - 7.**   
  
“Mom? Can I go out to play?” the much, much younger Stephen pleaded desperately.   
  


His mother, Mrs. Strange, scrunched up her nose at the suggestion. “Why would you want to-”   
  
“Mommy! I am going out!” an even younger child shrieked happily as she ran outside. Her clothing, fluffy skirt and a thin t-shirt, were definitely inadequate to wear in the frigid weather outside.   
  
“Oh no!” Mrs. Strange screeched, horrified as her youngest pranced across the hills of snow. She quickly gather a scarf and coat and tossed them into Stephen’s arms. “Go after your sister, quickly! And make sure she wears those or she is going to catch her death in this cold!” The woman reached up and anxiously rubbed her temples. “Heavens. That child is a menace.”   
  
Stephen laughed out loud as he ran out the door, trying to catch up with his younger sister, Donna. The tiny girl ran around the snow in circles, giggling joyfully despite the number of times she almost slipped. Stephen forced her squirming form inside the coat and lazily threw the scarf around her neck. 

  
Warmly bundled, the pair flopped down in the snow with a large grin on their faces as they swung out their arms and legs,making fairies in the snow.   
  
Later their mother would scold them for drenching their clothes from the melted snow. And while they were chastised for playing in wet clothes, the pair looked at each other and grinned, the same message running through their minds.  _ Worth it _ .   
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Nebraska, Stephen Strange, aged - 19** ****  
  
Stephen remembers standing out on the balcony of his family home, the snow piling up as it did every winter. His mother slipped a cup of hot chocolate between his chilled fingers as she eyed him worriedly. He pretended not to see her expression. 

 

“Don’t you want to go outside and play?” she asked. Stephen shook his head and murmured a quiet, “Nah.”   
  
His father poked his out of the door, and shot his son a look. “You should go out, Stephen. Have fun, get some fresh air.”   
  
Stephen shook his head even more violently, “It is too cold outside, and my clothes will get wet. It’s annoying.” After a bit of thinking he added, “I’m fine, really. Going out is not my thing. Besides, I need to finish this book.” Stephen raised the book in his grasp and waved it lightly hoping to convince his parents he was telling the truth.   
  
His parents looked relieved, and the pair went inside shortly after. Stephen sighed deeply and, unblinkingly, stared at the sea of white that had consumed the world around him. Mountains of snow covered the land, just like it did every year.   
  
It was the same as every year before, and yet different.   
  
He was older.   
  


His brother was in college.   
  
And Donna was gone. Gone forever, never to return again. All Stephen had left was the ghost of her laughter and the tattered memory of her that would fade with time. Winters were a lot colder without her bright smile to warm his heart.    
  
It hurt being by himself. Stephen felt like he had lost an important part of himself. Someone who shared his history, his blood, his memories and bits of his soul. It was an irreplaceable part of him that was now irretrievably lost.   
  
Stephen felt a lump of emotions choking his throat. There was the burning need to scream, to cry and just punch the walls, to curl on the floor and sob until he passed out.   
  
But he didn't. Not a single tear shone in his dry eyes. Instead, he swallowed heavily. He needed to be strong for his parents and for himself.   
  
_ Boys didn’t cry. _

* * *

 

**Medical College, Stephen Strange, aged - 21** ****  
****  
  


His fellow medical students rushed outside, chatting and discussing class in small groups. It was only a few days before winter vacation started, and it had already started snowing. 

 

Some of the jolly students immediately flop down on the snow in the courtyard, stretching out in the fine powder. A flying snowball whizzes by his ear, missing Stephen by inches. He stares,listlessly at the people milling around as they laughed and played around in the snow. 

 

Stephen sighed, growing increasingly desperate to get out of the college as soon as possible. Then he could get comfortable inside his one man flat, burrowed deep inside his favorite blanket, and finish the last of the books on his reading list. Who. except an utter douchebag, would enjoy lying on the sloppy snow instead of the warmth of a heater?   
  
“Strange?”   
  
Stephen jerks, startled, and turned his head. There was a redhead who was much shorter than he was standing in front of him. “Would you like to make a snowman with us?” she asked as she gestured towards a group of others students. They were all smiling at him and, despite looking a bit hesitant, were willing to include him in their gang.    
  
_ Stephen Strange, what are you, five? Who would enjoy playing around like a bunch of dumbasses instead of curling up in your bed with your favorite book by your side? In any case, if you go along you will ruin their fun. You will not get their jokes. They will try to get rid of you and laugh at you behind your back. You will get bored soon enough anyway. You will definitely not enjoy it. _ __  
__  
So, Stephen shrugged off her offer and replied, “I gotta be somewhere, so I really can’t right now.”   
  
“That’s such a shame,” the redhead pouted before she turned back to meet her squad. The flash of disappointment was long gone from her face by the time she rejoined her giggling group of friends.   
  
Stephen huffed.  __ It is for the best.

* * *

 

Then year after year it had been a hectic schedule of a surgeon. If he was not busy saving someone’s life, he was more than eager to catch up on his sleep schedule on the Christmas holidays. Playing in the snow was the furthest thing in his already working over time, fatigued brain.   
  


Tony dragging him outside into the frosty world leaves Stephen a bit unnerved, thoughts of how disappointing it's going to be clouding his mind.   
  
“Come on, Steph! Open a portal to the Avengers compound.”   
  
Stephen gingerly complies, his hands twisting in the practiced motions needed to summon the gateway. Surely the Avengers compound would be empty at this time of year? He hoped so. It was far less intimidating to act like a childish dumbass in private than it was for the whole world to see _. _   
  
The Avengers compound is, blissfully, empty. There was nothing in sight except the white veil of mist clouding the air and layers upon layers of snow. Stephen shivers as the cool air washes over him, wishing he had bothered to buy an overcoat with whatever money he had.    
  
“FRIDAY, get Doc something warm from the guest room and a pair of the warmest, softest gloves you have,” Tony says.   
  
“Right away, Boss,” comes FRIDAY’s smooth reply. And, soon enough, there is an Iron Man suit flying over with a dark grey coat in Stephen’s size and a pair of gloves draped over its arms. Stephen face is flushed as he pulls the clothing on, embarrassed that Tony had noticed him shivering and his stupidly trembling hands.    
“Now that we are all wrapped up, shall we get started?” Tony asks, grinning wide.    
  
Stephen crosses his arms, well aware that he is acting like a stubborn, sulky child, but it is too late to stop.   
  
First, Tony tried to lighten Stephen’s mood by throwing snowballs at Stephen, and Stephen dodged them all with a pout. However, the laid back attitude failed to faze the over-enthusiastic Tony. “Well then, since you are adamant on not having fun, like you have signed a contract where you would get money for not smiling, I will just have fun by myself. You can mope around in your sulk corner. Come on, Cloakie,” Tony gestures to the Cloak of Levitation, who until then, has seemed perfectly satisfied being a makeshift warm scarf for Stephen. It floated away, quite merrily if Stephen should note.  _ Damn Traitor, swooning over Stark. _   
  
Stephen flopped down on the ice, looking at the snow covered trees far away as his mind ran in circles.  _ Yes, I absolutely despise winter and will definitely not take care of Stark if he ends up catching a cold. _   
  
Stephen have been distracted again, as was happening often these days, He is stumped as to whether that was the weather or that he was growing old.    
  
because he is pulled back into the present by a shout, “Stephen look!” followed by a giggle that reminded him so much of the past that he inhales sharply and almost feels dizzy.   
  
But when Stephen looks, there stands Tony Edward Stark. He’s smiling brighter than the stars of galaxy, with hair dusted with snowflakes in front of a white figure.   
  
“If you tell me that you don’t like it, I am going to kick you where it’ll hurt.” Tony spreads his hands as if presenting a prize or an award.   
  


It is a snowman with a carrot as nose and chocolates as eyes and... _ by Agamotto is that a beard?  _ To top it all off, the cloak was draped on the snowman’s back.   
  
Tony made him into a snowman.   
  


Tony crosses his arms and stares at the snowman in thought. “Hmm, it is actually more awesome than you are, Stephen. Wish I could take it home instead of my sulky-ass boyfriend.”   
  
There is this bubbling feeling that floods Stephen like a tsunami, that shakes his inside like an earthquake, that blows his insides like a storm. And then, he starts laughing.   
  
It is not a chuckle or a snort. No, it is a full on laughter. A very inelegant, stupid, loud laughter that startles even Tony.   
  
But after the initial shock fades away, Tony grins wide.    
  
“Is that supposed to be me?” Stephen asks in the midst of his cackling, still wheezing hard.   
  
“Hey!” Tony protests, “I deserve an ‘A’ for an effort. It would have been a lot better if your stupid cape was not interfering the whole time.” As a reply, the cloak smacked Tony on his shoulder.   
  


Heavens, Stephen loves Tony so much it should not be possible. His heart feels heavy with all the things he will never be able to express verbally. All the words the world has ever spoken could never be enough to say what he wanted.   
  
So, instead, Stephen just grabs Tony’s collar, and with a yelp from Tony’s, they both fall into the snow, their lips pressed together.   
  
And as they lie side by side on the snow-piled courtyard making snow fairies like damn teenagers, Stephen feels like he is happy once again.   


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
